Q's Gang
Q's gang is a group of British gangsters who try to survive the zombie apocalypse. British gangsters, Q, Tony, Crazy Steve, Pat, and Muscles had robbed a bank with Tony's best mate's son, Danny when he got shot. The five tried to save his life, but while searching for a safe place, the zombie apocalypse has arrived and were forced to leave for the countryside in an armoured car. Eventually, Danny died. Wanting to give their friend a funeral the gang dragged Danny's body into the woods only to be attacked by zombies from a medieval fair and Danny's zombified corpse. The gang managed to kill them. However during the confrontation that Tony's pistol runs out of ammo and Steve was bitten, which he hid from the group. The gang stopped at a petrol station, in order to get gas, but were once again attacked by another horde. Steve, who was dying of his injury, sacrificed himself, allowing the rest to escape. The four surviving gangsters eventually came across a windmill house, which is inhabited by an old lady, called whom they nicknamed Grandma, and her granddaughter, Cassie, both of which are armed with guns. When a group of zombies attacked, the six reluctantly team up and held up inside the house, the gang promising to leave in the morning. During the night, Cassie and Q bonded, discussing all that had happened over the past week. During their stay, Tony had been making his own plans and tried to steal the Grandma's car and the food, causing an argument with the rest of the gang and the two women. Tony, decided to leave, only to get attacked by zombies. Grandma managed to get the keys from him, but gets bitten in the process. Wounded, Grandma stayed behind, allowing Cassie and the gang to escape. Once again on the road, Q suggested heading to the docks, hoping that they could get a boat to the mainland and escape the zombies. After once again being chased by the horde, the remaining survivors managed to get on a boat and escape, only to find out that the zombies were able to swim. Battle vs. Night of the Living Dead Survivors (by Alockwood1) Q’s Gang x 4 NotLD Survivors x 4 Q looked out the windows as he drove the armored truck. The American vehicle had taken some practice getting used to, but he’d gotten the basics down. He looked at the mirror, looking at Pat and Muscles sitting behind him. He then glanced at Cassie, who was sitting beside him. “Keep an eye out,” he said. “I want to sleep in a nice comfy bed tonight, and not in this truck.” “That place up ahead looks alright,” said Cassie. “Where?” “I think she means that farmhouse,” said Muscles. “Over there, down the road on the right side.” Q took a look out that way. “Why don’t Americans build things like we do?” “Because then they’d still be British,” Pat said, as he took a look. “It’s not a mansion, but it will be nice to sleep in an actual bed.” “I suppose we could take a look,” Q said, as he turned the wheel. “Be careful.” Meanwhile, in the farmhouse, Ben and Harry had gotten into another argument. “I say we go to the basement!” Harry shouted. “I’ve told you that the basement’s a deathtrap,” Ben shouted back. “One way in, one way out! It’s not like there’s a backdoor to the outside!” “Guys, take a look,” Tom said, pointing out the window. “Someone’s pulling into the driveway.” Ben took a look. “It’s a bank truck, and there’s people in it. They’re armed.” “Maybe they’ll be nice enough to give us a ride out of here,” said Judy. The three heard some rustling, and turned to see Harry pull a revolver out of a desk, along with some bullets. “What are you doing?” Ben asked. “I’m not taking any chances,” said Harry. “I’m getting my family out of here.” “Maybe if we ask them, we can-” Harry pointed the revolver at Ben. “I told you; I’m not taking chances.” The man then ran up the stairs. “If he comes down, I’m going to kill him,” said Ben as he grabbed the rifle. Outside, Pat noticed someone at one of the upstairs window. “Hey look, there’s someone in there.” He limped forward, using a 2x4 to help him walk. “Hey buddy, could you let us rest here for the night? Might take you with us in the morning.” However, the man threw a bottle that had a burning rag in it. The bottle hit Pat, the contents splashing all over him, catching the overweight man on fire, and to panic, as did the others. “Stop drop and roll mate!” Muscles shouted, as he and the others ran over to try to help their friend. However, the flames proved too much for Pat. Q’s Gang x 3 “Those bastards!” Muscles started up the chainsaw. “Cover him!” Q said, as he fired a barrel from his shotgun at the man in the upstairs window. Harry ducked to the floor, the pellets missing him. “You missed me!” Cassie then started to fire her pistol. “You’re going to pay for killing our friend!” At this time, Muscles was at the door, and was busy sawing through the door. “This isn’t good!” Tom said, as the three downstairs watched the chainsaw doing its damage. Soon the strangers would be inside. “That fool had to stir up a hornets’ nest,” Ben said, as he aimed his rifle. “Get back!” He began firing the rifle. After three to five shots, the man outside fell, as did the chainsaw. “About time,” Ben said, as he reloaded the rifle. Q’s Gang – 2 Q glared as he watched his friend fall to the porch. “Cover me,” he said, as he finished reloading his double-barrel shotgun. He ran up to the door, and fired both barrels, catching Tom in the chest on the other side. NotLD Survivors – 3 Q kicked the door down, as Cassie came up behind him, and fired a shot at Judy, who had tried to swing a tire iron at him. NotLD Survivors – 2 “Thanks,” Q said, as he finished reloading the shotgun. “Look out!” Cassie pushed Q to the side, only to be killed, as several bullets entered her body. Q’s Gang – 1 “Cassie!” Q looked, and saw a white man with a revolver coming down the stairs. “You bastard!” He fired both barrels, catching the man in the chest. NotLD Survivors – 1 Q went to check on Cassie, and began to cry. “I promised your Nanna I’d take care of you.” He stroked her face once. Then, he put down the shotgun, picked up the Beretta, and walked inside the place, having heard some more footsteps. “You might as well come out! You and your friends killed my friends!” “That was Harry’s doing,” came Ben’s reply. “He’s the one that started it. And you killed my friends too!” Q kept walking, keeping his eyes open. Suddenly, another man, another black man, popped from around the corner, and fired at him with a rifle. Q managed to get behind a sofa, and returned fire with his pistol. The two continued to exchange until they both ran out of bullets. Ben started to reload, while the intruder searched himself for another clip for his handgun. Thankfully, it seemed like the intruder didn’t have another. This didn’t stop the intruder though, as he threw it, managing to hit Ben in the hands, forcing him to drop his rifle. The intruder then jumped over the sofa, and charged, right into him, and the two crashed into a table. The intruder got up, and started to kick Ben in the head. “This is for Pat!” Q shouted. He kicked the American again. “This is for Muscles!” He kicked again. “This is for Cassie!” Ben was in danger of passing out from the repeated blows, when his hand grabbed a hold of something. Swinging with what he could muster in that moment, he heard a satisfying sound of bone breaking, and the intruder screaming as he fell next to Ben. Ben swung the object, again, and again, each time hearing the sound out bone breaking. Soon enough, the intruder was silent. Ben took a look at the object, it was the hammer he had used to try to board up the place, now covered in blood and brain matter. Q’s Gang – 0 NotLD Survivors – 1. “This is no Sunday school picnic,” Ben muttered, as he passed out. A while later, Ben woke up, with a pounding headache. He managed to get to his feet, and walked over to the rifle, finished reloading it. He then walked around the place, taking care of the few creatures that had managed to get inside. Then he came across the stairs, and saw the body of Harry open its eyes. Ben aimed, and fired. “I told you that I was going to kill you if you came down,” said Ben. Expert's Opinion It seems that, while Q's Gang had some good weapons, and took most of the X-Factors, including Teamwork, the NotLD Survivors' weapons were able to do more damage at all ranges. The overall consensus is that, while the NotLD Survivors tend to argue with each other, if they see an external threat, they are willing to put aside their differences, and if things are going good, Harry is more willing to work with Ben, than when things are going bad. Now, here's a question from one of Q's Gang - "What were the scores?" To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:PA Warriors Category:Zombie Hunters Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Gang Category:British Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Comedy Warriors Category:Anti-Villain Warriors